<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning the Midnight Oil by powerofsand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941397">Burning the Midnight Oil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand'>powerofsand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Rude of the Turks, Sweet things, catching feelings, conflicting emotions, lovemaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side story to Rude Intentions.  Rude's feelings for Aerith were complicated: equal parts business and pleasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Rude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning the Midnight Oil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midgar didn't have seasons, yet people noted their passing all the same.  Summer was nearing its end, and the heat generated by the sun lamps was becoming less potent.</p><p>Rude enjoyed this time of the year.  It made the uniforms less stifling, and gave more of an excuse to invite his lady over for snuggles and hot mugs of cocoa.  A movie played on the holo screen in his bedroom. </p><p>Ignored.</p><p>He was on top, taking his time unwrapping her body.  He placed kisses on every inch revealed until she lay panting underneath him with her legs drawn up.  He kept them from closing around him.</p><p>"You're always in a rush.  I want to enjoy my time with you."  Rude said softly, stroking the curve of her hip.  "I want to kiss you.  Here."  He mouthed at the cotton of her underwear.</p><p>She squirmed, running her hands all over his bald head. His hot breath and moist tongue could be felt as surely as if there wasn't a cotton barrier.</p><p>"You always want to kiss me there." She gasped moving into the shape of his mouth.  Rude nudged aside the scrap of cloth and tasted her excitement.</p><p>"Oh!" Her gasp was full of surprise.  She was always surprised when he went down on her.</p><p> Aerith clenched up as he licked from opening to clit in long indulgent lines, exploring inside of her as far as his tongue could reach, until her toes curled and she called out his name.</p><p>"You're so cute."  Rude placed both hands just above the knees and spread her open.  He drew back to look at her there.  It embarrassed and made her wet all the same, to make love with the lights on; to stop and stare at her pretty, pink pussy. </p><p>A full body blush spread across her body. When he glanced up, their eyes met. Hers were hungry and needy.  She loved to be eaten out.</p><p>"Please don't stop now." Aerith complained, pushing him back down.  Her eyes rolled back when he made contact with the swollen nub of nerves.</p><p>Sex with Aerith was forbidden terrority.  Rude knew it was wrong.  
l, and forbade any harm, physical or emotional, to come to her.

He still took her virginity as soon as she allowed it; wined and dined her.  Burrowed deep inside until her heart was his.  Aerith wasn't a mission anymore.  She was simply his for the time being. </p><p> When she had said that she loved him:</p><p>"I love you too." </p><p>He'd said it right back, face hidden between her thighs.  He made her come so hard, she gushed into his mouth. He had to hold her down while she screamed, and screamed. </p><p>Rude would have scratches for days on his scalp.  He rolled her over and entered her in one smooth motion.  Aerith was soaking; still twitching when he started thrusting.</p><p>"You're so responsive, " he said into her ear. He smacked her ass; made her jump up against him. </p><p>"Fuck yes."  Rude moaned, burying his face in her hair.  It smelled of her garden.</p><p>He made love to her all day, desperate in his movements.  This couldn't last.  Rude knew this.  He would take every opportunity to get lost in Aerith; to pretend this was real.</p><p>Their fingers threaded together. He had one last fleeting thought before he reached his peak: about how good her hand would look with a ring on it.</p><p>x</p><p>Later on in the shower, he would stand under the water, eyes closed and muse on how truly fucked up his life was.  Rude was in too deep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited by servetolive.  I wanted to give a small glimpse into Rude's mind during the events of the main story and write more Aerith/Rude as they are so sweet together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>